Count on me
by laurielola
Summary: Edward a brizé le coeur de Bella, dix ans plus tard il redébarque à Forks, mais cette dernière a refait sa vie et s'est mariée...


Count On Me

Bonjour tout le monde alors premièrement c mon premier essai d'écriture OMG, et peut être le dernier ahah l'avenir nous le dira, mais soyez tout de même indulgent heinnn ! Deuxièmement j'utilise pas mal d'expression, allant même jusqu'à inventer des mots ou des grammaires spécial Laurie, c'est normal, si vous êtes prise d'angoisse respirez calmement dans un sac en papier (ahah ca existe qu'au usa ou dans les planes) donc heuuu tout ira bien ! :D j'espère que vous allez aimer, je ne sais pas encore si c'est un OS ou un bébé fic, l'avenir et votre enthousiasme nous le dira... donc voila, ENJOY ! et surtout, surtout, dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci beaucoup a l'avance ! Et prenez soin de vous!

* * *

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais...

- Je t'ai attendu, je t'ai attendu mais tu n'es jamais revenu.

- J'ai cru que ma vie était ailleurs, alors qu'en fait ma vie c'est toi.

- Je croyais que tu étais ma vie depuis le début, mais au fur et a mesure j'ai su que la vérité n'était que subjectivité, la réalité c'est ce qu'on en fait, c'est tout, et toi tu es partis sans me laisser d'espoir de retour... au début je t'ai attendus, et puis la vie a repris son cours et le temps a tout effacer. Regarde nous aujourd'hui, je ne suis surement plus la Bella d'hier, et toi tu es sans doute loin d'être l'Edward que j'attendais, que veux tu qu'on y fasse, c'est la fatalité. A un moment donné t'oublier m'a été vitale, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ca... je suis désolée.

- Pas autant que moi.

Et voila, en l'espace de deux minutes, j'avais fait un ascenseur émotionnel; revoir mon premier amour et lui dire que tout était fini depuis trop longtemps... comme on peut être con parfois hein ! Mais sérieusement, cet homme que j'aimais de toutes les fibres de mon corps, m'a blesser jusqu'à plus soif, lorsqu'il est parti il a pris toute mon énergie vitale avec lui, et ca été si durs de lui survivre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir encore une foi le choc, je ne survivrais pas, c'est de l'instinct de conservation, le fuir le B-A-BA de la survie !

Peu m'importe les raisons, si il m'a abandonné, il peut encore le refaire! Il m'a quitté si facilement que je me demande encore pourquoi il revient ce connard, il parait que certains hommes ont besoin d'attentions et qu'au delà de sentiments, ils ont besoin de vous, comme une source d'énergie, mais moi je n'ai plus l'énergie, je n'aie plus la force de l'aimer. C'est trop tard, c'est fini. Mais putain qu'est ce qu'il croyait a ce ramener comme ca dans ma vie du jour au lendemain ! Encore un qui croit trop au père noël !

L'amour rend vraiment les gens stupides ! Mais quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un on ne l'abandonne pas, même avec la meilleure raison du monde...

Enfin je ne vois même pas pourquoi je persiste a penser a lui, a tout ca, on ne refait pas le passé, et le futur ne sera la que demain, donc j'vois vraiment pas ...

Rahhhhhhhhh tais toi cerveau tais toi ! Vous connaissez le dicton « soi belle et tais toi » beinh la tout de suite j'ai envie de rajouter « beinh surtout tais toi » lol

Le pire c'est que je savais pertinemment ce que toutes cette colère ne cachait rien de bon, peut être qu'inconsciemment je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir garder mon cœur loin d'Edward. Mais bon cette fois ci la raison ignorera l'amour, et on survivra ! C'est juste un mauvais moment a passer...

J'étais partie comme si tout avait été dit, et c'est ce dont je me convainquais, j'espérais qu'il retournerait de la ou il avait débarqué en ce pluvieux jour d'automne, mais que nenni, ce mec était plus collant que le vieux chewing-gum sur un banc de de fair en sorte lycée, ouai je sais le parallèle n'est pas génial mais il me fallait a tout pris le dévaloriser, il en allait de la survie de mon cœur, et comme on dit le cœur c'est l'âme, il me l'a déjà volé une foi, pas deux !

Parce que bon, apprendre de ses erreurs ca a le mérite de nous donner l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vaine, illusoire je sais, mais c'est toujours ca de pris !

Enfin bon, ca faisait dix ans qu'il avait disparu, et moi j'avais fini par passer a autre chose, et ce avec Noah Darcy... cet homme était entré dans ma vie comme le premier lever de soleil après l'hiver polaire qu'avait causé la chute de météorites 'Edward' sur ma vie.

Au début je ne l'avais pas remarqué, il était certes charmant mais avait un de ces petit airs hautains qui attire autant qu'il renfrogne...

Il travaillait à l'université ou je venais de me faire engagée comme prof d'histoire, il était professeur de lettres et nous nous sommes plusieurs fois disputés la locations des grands classiques a la bibliothèque universitaire. C'est banal je sais, mais c'est comme ca qu'il est entrer dans ma vie, petit à petit, en douceur, et sans que je m'en aperçoive, mon cœur refroidi se remis a battre, il a changé ma vie, m'a ressuscitée. Très vite nous sommes devenus amis, enfin partenaires de disputes littéraires, mais ca c'est la meilleure amitié qui soit pour quelqu'un comme moi...

Nous allions souvent voir de vieux films au cinéma, parce que premièrement ca fait vraiment trop cliché, et puis que bizarrement nous avions plus l'impression d'appartenir à ces époques lointaines qu'au monde qu'était le notre, et ce sentiment que nous partageons nous rapprochais insensiblement...

Nous finissions toujours nos soirées ciné au MontMartre, un café karaoké qui ne peignait pas de mine mais qui ne désemplissait pas, et c'était notre façon a nous de partager le quotidien des gens normaux, bien de cette époque je veux dire... vous n'avez jamais eu cette impression d'être né a la mauvaise époque ? D'avoir été fait pour vivre au 18ème siècle en Angleterre, ou même que certains énergumènes eux devaient probablement appartenir aux cro-magnons ! C'est bizarre l'espace temps comme ca vous fige la ou vous n'appartenez pas forcement mais ou vous devez vous intégrer au possible... soit je me perds dans mes divaguations...

dans ce karaoké, nous trouvions facilement notre chanson, celle qui définissais parfaitement notre relation et les termes du contrat invisible qui nous liait:

Bruno Mars - Count On Me (compter sur moi)  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,

(si jamais tu te retrouves coincé au milieu de la mer)  
I'll sail the world to find you

(je retournerai le monde pour te retrouver)  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,

(si jamais tu te retrouves perdue dans le noir et que tu ne peux plus rien voir)  
I'll be the light to guide you

(je serais la lumière qui te guidera)

Find out what we're made of

(pour trouver de quoi on est fait)  
What we are called to help our friends in need  
(qu'on est appelé a aider nos amis dans le besoin)

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
(tu peux compter sur moi comme dans un deux troi)

I'll be there  
(je serais la)

And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
(et je sais que lorsque j'en ai besoin, je peux compter sur toi comme dans 4 3 2)

And you'll be there

(et tu seras la)  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
(parce que c'est ce que les amis sont supposée faire)  
You can count on me cause I can count on you  
(Tu peux compter sur moi parce que je peux compter sur toi)

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
(si tu te retourne encore et encore et que tu ne sais pas t'endormir)

I'll sing a song  
(je te chanterais une chanson)

beside you  
(a coté de toi)

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
(et si jamais t'oublie combien tu comptes pour moi)

Everyday I will remind you  
(chaque jour je te le rappellerais)

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
(Tu auras toujours mon épaule pour pleurer)

I'll never let go  
(je ne partirais jamais)

Never say goodbye  
(je ne dirais jamais au revoir)

Il devint petit a petit mon oxygène j'avais confiance en lui, comme plus jamais je n'avais fait confiance a quelqu'un après Edward, quand on se brule les ailes on ne s'approche plus du feu comme on dit...

Mais avec lui rien n'était calculé, c'était si naturel, d'être ensemble, d'être nous...la bibliothèque était notre château, et petit a petit il me faisait sortir du donjon dans lequel je m'étais enfermée a clé les cinq dernières années...et puis un jour, comme ca, il m'attrapa dans une allée de la bibliothèque et m'embrassa avec une telle passion mêlée à une telle pudeur que j'en restais sans voix, j'en oubliais même de le massacrer, c'est pour dire...

Puis tout s'enchaina très vite, je respirais enfin à nouveau, il me demanda de l'épouser et moi je n'y vis aucune objection, même si j'eus un pincement au cœur au moment de sa demande, idiote comme j'étais j'avais cru qu'Edward et moi nous nous serions marié un jour, mais il parait que c'est la folie du premier amour, de ne pas croire qu'il puisse finir un jour... enfin bon, j'avais fait de Noah Darcy l'homme de ma vie, et c'était la ma réalité. Alors qu'Edward se repointe dix ans plus tard, vous imaginez bien que ca vaux au moins le monologue de vingt cinq lignes d'au dessus...

hummm ou en étais je ?

Ah oui, un jour, encore sur un coup de tête, j'avais proposé à Noah d'immigré à Forks, faut croire que j'avais le mal du pays-a-la-pluie-en-follie... je ne sais d'ailleurs d'où ca m'étais venu, ah si peut être que je voulais prendre un tournant dans ma carrière et réalisé mon rêve de toujours, devenir enfin écrivain ! J'imagine que quelque part mon inconscient m'avais guidée ici pour une question d'inspiration, puisqu'après tout, même si mon cœur y avait été brisé, c'est aussi ici que j'appris à rêver...

Noah s'était fait muter à Seattle et nous avions emménager dans une jolie petite maison à l'orée de la foret (oui je sais c'est pas vraiment super original ni rien, mais pour ma défense déjà soyez content que je ne la met pas dans la prairie la petite maison, et puis quand rêve de petite fille veut, rêve de petite fille a)...

c'est comme ca qu'un jour, même le jour d'hui en fait, je tombais sur Edward, en pleine superrette, imaginer ma tête ! Dix ans sans aucun signe de vie, un cœur brisé, une vie reconstruite, et mon bourreau qui redescend en ville comme si de rien n'était !

Le pire c'est que je ne l'avais même pas vu, perdue dans mes pensées, enveloppée d'un cocon de musique (motorisé par le mp3 qui me pendait au cou)...quand je lui ai foncé dedans... ouais... original... comme vous dites ! Sur le moment je ne trouvais rien de mieux a faire que de m'enfuir, reflex idiot certes, mais totalement humain (cf Gad), abandonnant mes achats en plein supermarché et courant tel une furie jusqu'à ma voiture (comme si mon salut en dépendant, c'est clair que c'est super sécurisant une voiture... et que c'est bien connu le passé ne rattrape jamais personne dés que cette personne est montée dans sa caisse... mais oui bien-surs... allez savoir!)

enfin bon, évidement il me rattrapa par la manche, a deux pas de la dite tuture (vraiment vous auriez pu m'encourager en criant « mais cour ! allez courr ! »), ma fuite effrénée avait eu comme un rater, s'ensuit la conversation du début de chap, moi reculant discrètement (comme si je me trouvais en face d'un tigre près a me dévorer et que le seul moyen était de tout doucement entrer en habitacle voitural (je sais que ca ne se dit pas voitural mais si moi j'ai envie de le dire?) sans qu'il ne remarque rien ni quick)... il avait lâcher son fameux « pas autant que moi » et j'avais démarrer en trombe. On en était la, ma tête me faisait mal, et j'avais fini par sombrer, aidé par une bouteille de vodka rouge sortie pour l'occaz, après avoir pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps assise devant le feu ouvert de ma superbe maison au ré des bois, avec super mari incorporés, et ce putain de premier amour/briseur de cœur qui m'avait mise sans dessus dessous...

* * *

humhumm... voila! impressions? :)


End file.
